


[Podfic] In All Things, Balance

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Trueforms, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Characters, Asexual Relationship, Crowley Whump, Cuddling and Snuggling, Demon Trueforms, English Accent, First Kiss, Injury, Injury Recovery, Near Death, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Presumed Dead, Protectiveness, Soundcloud, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: The world had failed to end over a year ago, and Heaven and Hell hadn't so much as looked sideways at them since the kidnapping. As they had taken six thousand years to plan the apocalypse, and their first move against Crowley and Aziraphale had failed so miserably, the duo had assumed they had more than a little bit of time to relax before they had to start watching their backs again. Crowley had moved his flat into the upstairs of the bookshop – quite literally, much to Aziraphale's dismay to find one afternoon – and life had continued on exactly the way it shouldn't have: happily.Unfortunately, the ever after part proves trickier after only a year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In All Things, Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320441) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

> Music: Serious Business by Patrick Hawes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Kedreeva for permission to podfic this great tale! Both Crowley and Aziriaphale get to be BAMFs in service to one another.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me for this exciting story! Kedreeva, you're a superstar!! Thank you, too, for your kind and enthusiastic comments - I'm gradually catching up and responding - I treasure every one of them. I'm like a comments dragon and hoard every one of them in my lair to look at and stroke lovingly when I'm feeling in need of an emotional boost!
> 
> I've another great story for you tomorrow from shiplocks_of_love and I'm currently putting the finishing touches on a longer fic that will begin on Monday and run for three weeks.


End file.
